Because Of A Green Apple
by Chanbaever
Summary: Karena sebuah apel hijau, mengubah hidup Baekhyun. Bertemu dengan cinta sejati nya, mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari cinta sejati nya, dan hanya cinta sejati nya yang dapat mengubah hidup nya seperti semula. CHANBAEK/GS/FANTASY/RNR
1. Prologue

**because of a green apple**

pairing: Chanbaek

Summary:

Karena sebuah apel hijau, mengubah hidup Baekhyun. Bertemu dengan cinta sejati nya, mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari cinta sejati nya, dan hanya cinta sejati nya yang dapat mengubah hidup nya seperti semula.

.

.

.

Prologue.

because of a green apple

.

.

Seorang gadis berlari dengan terburu dari dalam gereja. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menggenggam bagian bawah gaun yang ia kenakan.

Ia memakai gaun pengantin.

Seorang mempelai wanita yang melarikan diri dari acara pernikahannya sendiri.

"Ayah… maafkan aku"

Gumamnya sambil terus berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gedung gereja yang seharusnya menjadi tempat nya mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan tuhan.

Dia tak akan memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya, yang ia pikirkan hanya terus berlari dan pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum orang-orang ayah nya menemukan dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya membawanya pada taman di pusat kota.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman. Sekali lagi, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya sambil saling berbisik.

Yang penting rencana melarikan diri dari acara pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau dinikahkan secara paksa atau secara perjodohan. Memangnya ia hidup dijaman apa?

Zaman purba, tentu tidak. Ia hidup di zaman modern. Dimana semua serba praktis, pesan makanan di rumah dan akan diantarkan dalam waktu 30 menit. Semua serba praktis bukan?

Dan perjodohan hanya untuk melebarkan bisnis. Tapi permasalahannya berbeda dengan itu. Perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya bukan karena bisnis, tetapi karena persahabatan mereka.

Ayahnya, Byun Jinki memiliki teman bernama Park Minho. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian konyol, jika mereka mempunyai anak perempuan atau laki-laki dalam keluarga mereka, mereka akan dijodohkan. Konyol bukan?!

Kembali kepada gadis yang duduk di tengah taman kota dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Anak dari pengusaha kaya, Byun Jinki dan Kim Kibum adalah ibunya, seorang desainer ternama korea selatan.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Seorang CEO muda dan tampan. Anak dari pengusaha yang sama juga kaya nya dengan ayah Baekhyun. Park Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah ibunya, seorang dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit seoul.

Tentu saja, pernikahan ini bukan karena kemauan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Pernikahan ini berdasarkan perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu.

Dan Baekhyun tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi tidak ia cintai.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya, melarikan diri di hari pernikahannya.

Dan berakhir duduk di taman kota, tanpa membawa ponsel, uang serta kartu identitas diri.

Ia hanya duduk termenung disana.

Menunggu hari berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Delapan jam telah berlalu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sepi.

Baekhyun masih duduk disana. Berdiam diri dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya.

"Nak, kenapa kau melarikan diri di hari pernikahanmu?"

Entah dari mana datang nya, seorang nenek tau tau sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Nenek itu membawa sekeranjang buah apel berwarna hijau.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya memainkan gaun pengantinnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, nek. Kami menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua kami."

"Hm… perjodohan ya ?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Nenek itu tersenyum, tangannya mengambil sebuah apel hijau dari dalam keranjang. Bibir nya tampak bergerak membacakan sesuatu. Kemudian si nenek tersenyum kembali sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan memberikan apel hijau itu.

"Makan ini, nenek tahu kau belum makan apapun dari pagi, kan?!"

"Iya, nek. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Nenek hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kau bahagia dan bertemu cinta sejatimu." Baekhyun mengangguk, pelan.

"Ya, nek. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu nenek pamit, dan Baekhyun. Pastikan kau bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu dan mendapatkan ciuman dari dirinya, maka kebahagian akan datang pada keluarga kecil kalian"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan ucapan sang nenek. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah nenek itu menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Hanya dalam sekejap, seperti saat kalian mengedipkan mata. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, terlebih dengan keadaan otaknya yang sudah pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang baru ia buat.

Pergi tanpa ponsel, dompet, dan kartu identitas adalah masalah baru yang Baekhyun buat.

Dan penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Kalau ada di depan itu bukan penyesalan tapi pendaftaran, begitu kata autor nim yang membuat _FF ini. _

Jadi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menggigit apel pemberian dari sang nenek. Berhubung juga ia sudah kelaparan. Sejak pagi ia belum makan, apalagi ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia sudah sibuk sejak pagi, ayahnya membangunkannya, menyuruhnya mandi, tidak memberikan sarapan dengan alasan mereka sudah terlambat, dan belum lagi acara merias wajah yang memakan waktu sangat lama.

Apel pemberian si nenek sudah habis, ia makan. Tapi itu masih kurang, Baekhyun benar-benar kelaparan. Ia masih ingin makan, satu apel tidak cukup mengganjal rasa lapar nya. Lalu, secara tiba tiba kepalanya berdenyut hebat, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, pandangannya memburam, makin menggelap dan… Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam kesunyian.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tangan nya berbulu, berwarna putih dan sebagian lagi berwarna coklat muda.

Saat ingin berbicara, yang keluar bukanlah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan. Melainkan suara menyalak kecil yang terdengar lirih.

Lalu, ia berlari kecil. Mengibaskan ekor kecilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berlari mengitari taman kota, mencari sebuah cermin agar ia bisa melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia menemukan cermin yang ia lihat di sana bukanlah tubuhnya, melainkan seekor puppy berjenis corgi dengan bulu coklat muda dan putih. Telinga berdiri tegak, ia menyalak pada bayangan nya sendiri. Membuat orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan dirinya.

_"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku berubah menjadi seekor puppy." _Batin Baekhyun melirih.

Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam. Ia menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya pada keras nya trotoar jalan.

Hingga suara yang ia kenal mulai terdengar samar.

_**"Ingat Baekhyun, temukan cinta sejatimu dapatkan ciuman darinya, hanya itu yang bisa mengubahmu ke wujud aslimu" **_

_"Nenek… kenapa nenek tega mengubahku menjadi seperti ini nek?!" _

_**"Maafkan nenek Baekhyun, segera temukan cinta sejatimu. Dan hiduplah berbahagia bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian" **_

_"..." _

_**"Tetapi pertama-tama kau harus meminta maaf pada calon suamimu, karena kau telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di acara pernikahan kalian. Saat ini, ia pasti sedang mencarimu, sedih, malu serta kecewa. Dan ayahmu… juga!" **_

_"Nenek…"_

_**"Berjuanglah, Baekhyun. Nenek selalu ada untukmu."**_

* * *

A/n: tbc/end?

Jangan suruh tbc ya, wkwkwk.


	2. Menemukan Seekor Puppy

**Because Of A Green Apple**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Chan_Baek**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni hasil kerja keras author **_**chanbaever, **_**dilarang jadi pembaca dalam diam. Wajib follow and fav cerita ini, gak deh becanda. **

**.**

**Don't forget?! Tinggalkan jejak, jejak kaki juga boleh kok 😁**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Menemukan seekor _puppy_.

3 hari telah berlalu, semenjak menghilang nya Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah menemukan nya?" Tanya Tuan Byun Jinki kepada salah satu anak buah nya.

"Belum Tuan. Kami hanya menemukan gaun pengantin nona Baekhyun di bangku taman kota." Jawabnya.

Kening Jinki mengernyit. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun menghilang dan anak buahnya hanya menemukan gaun pengantin putrinya?! Itu pun dibangku taman kota?! Apa sesuatu terjadi pada putri nya?! Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja?! Dan mengapa ia pergi tanpa membawa ponsel dan dompet miliknya?! Apakah di luar sana Baekhyun, putri satu-satunya sudah makan?! Apakah di luar sana putrinya dapat berlindung dari panasnya matahari, dinginnya hawa malam, lalu bagaimana ketika hujan turun?! Siapa yang akan memeluknya ketika bunyi guntur terdengar menggelegar?! Cukup?! Jinki merasa menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak mendengarkan permintaan anaknya. Putri satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kibum~ah?!" Kepalanya mendadak pening. Dari kemarin dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, di dalam otaknya ada berjuta-juta pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa Baekhyun melarikan diri di hari pernikahannya.

Bukan hanya malu, Jinki juga merasa kecewa dan marah pada Baekhyun. Tapi rasa kecewa, marah dan malunya menguap begitu saja ketika di hari ketiga pencarian putri nya masih belum mendapatkan informasi terkait keberadaan dimana putrinya saat ini. Yang ditemukan anak buahnya hanyalah gaun pengantin yang digunakan Baekhyun di hari pernikahannya. Gaun itu tergeletak di sana tanpa putrinya.

Jujur saja, Jinki mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan gereja tanpa membawa apapun, hanya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya serta buket bunga yang ada digenggamannya.

"Cepat lanjutkan pencarian kalian. Jika menemukan sesuatu segera hubungi." Jinki memberi ultimatum kepada anak buahnya.

_Lim Jaebum_, anak buahnya membungkuk. "Baik, Tuan. Saya mohon undur diri." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan CEO Byun Inc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 hari sudah berlalu, sejak dirinya berubah menjadi seekor _puppy_. Sudah cukup dirinya merenung sendirian di salah satu tempat terpencil sudut kota yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gereja, _tempat seharusnya dia melangsungkan pernikahan bersama Chanyeol. _

Kini, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju salah satu perusahaan yang ia tahu sebagai tempat calon suaminya bekerja.

P&C Company. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di dalam dunia hiburan. Perusahaan ini dibangun oleh Chanyeol sendiri bersama kedua sahabatnya, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin (lebih terkenal dengan nama Kim Kai). Sebagai pemilik saham terbesar, Chanyeol menduduki posisi sebagai CEO. Oh Sehun sebagai sekretaris dan Kim Kai sebagai salah satu pelatih dance.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun dalam bentuk seekor _puppy_. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di luar gedung besar bertingkat, yang menjulang tinggi pencakar langit. Beberapa kali dirinya mencoba mendekati pintu masuk tapi selalu di usir oleh bagian keamanan yang berjaga di sana.

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, nek?! Ini sudah tiga hari. Dan aku belum makan apapun, rasanya lebih baik mati saja daripada harus berjuang seperti ini." _Baekhyun mulai mengeluh.

Benar. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun tidak makan. Dia hanya minum (itupun jika ada orang yang mau memberinya minuman) badannya terasa lemas. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Dia butuh tempat untuk berlindung, mengingat langit mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap ketika dia sampai di depan perusahaan P&C Company.

_"Ayah… Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal." _

Ketika dirasa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Baekhyun mendudukan bokong sintalnya di depan pintu masuk. Diluar hujan deras, sebagian pihak keamanan sudah pulang. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bermalam di depan pintu masuk perusahan Chanyeol. Berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan mantan calon suaminya. Dan segera meminta maaf padanya.

Semilir angin yang datang bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan malam itu membuat mata Baekhyun semakin memberat. Pelan-pelan mata kecilnya mulai tertutup bersamaan dengan cahaya kilat yang mewarnai gelapnya langit. Kedua tangannya Baekhyun gunakan untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. Sial. Telinganya menjadi super sensitif terhadap suara gemuruh, termasuk suara langkah kaki.

_"Nenek…" _Baekhyun memanggil nya lirih.

_**"Jangan takut, Baekhyun. Nenek selalu ada bersamamu." **_Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi.

Kepalanya terangkat. Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Lalu dari mana suara nenek itu berasal. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya apakah ini sebuah mimpi atau sebuah kenyataan yang memang terjadi kepadanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, melarikan diri, duduk di taman, hingga bertemu sih nenek yang mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor anak anjing. Ini semua masih membingungkan bagi Baekhyun.

_**"Bertahanlah Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang dan membawamu pulang." **_Suara nenek mengalun lagi.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk memahami apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh nenek. Siapa… siapa yang akan datang dan siapa orang yang akan membawanya pulang?! Apakah itu Park Chanyeol? Calon suami yang ia tinggalkan di hari pernikahannya?! Ataukah cinta sejatinya?!

_"Siapa nenek?! Siapa yang akan membawaku pulang?!" _

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Suara si nenek yang tidak diketahui asal usul serta namanya menghilang begitu saja bersama angin besar dan bunyi gemuruh di langit.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift, kemudian menekan tombol basement.

_TRING!_

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan sunyi dan sepi oh jangan lupakan bahwa disana sedikit gelap. Hanya ada beberapa mobil, Chanyeol mungkin dapat menghitungnya. Ada 10 mobil terparkir di sana, diantaranya milik Sehun dan juga Kai.

Saat tangannya merogoh salah satu saku jas, Chanyeol tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya disana. Lalu, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat… dan beberapa detik kemudian tangan kanannya menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Kunci mobil ku ada pada pegawai itu."

Ya, pagi tadi karena terburu-buru Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu pegawai yang berada di depan pintu masuk perusahaannya dan sepertinya kunci mobilnya belum diantarkan, jadi Chanyeol memutar balik badannya, berjalan dengan langkah secepat kilat ke arah pintu masuk.

_DDRRTT… _

Ponselnya bergetar. Dilayar tertulis nama _'Ayah Mertua' _ayah nya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Ayah" Chanyeol menjawabnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga ponsel yang terselip antara telinga dan tangannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat di ujung sana. Chanyeol tahu semua ini _pasti berat _untuk Tuan Byun, sudah tiga hari berlalu tetapi baik Ayah mertua nya ataupun dirinya belum bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, (calon istrinya) yang pergi melarikan diri.

_"Jaebum, anak buahku… hanya menemukan gaun pengantin yang Baekhyun pakai di bangku taman kota Chanyeol~ah" _

"..."

_"Chanyeol~ah maafkan anakku. Sudah membuatmu malu, tapi aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Hari ini hujan deras turun diiringi dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar… di luar sana hiks… apakah.. apakah Baekhyunku dapat berteduh, lalu siapa yang akan memeluknya, dia pasti ketakutan." _

"Ayah jangan khawatir. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja."

Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan. Ya, hanya itu. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling terdalam dia juga merasa menyesal, Chanyeol tak tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa pergi senekat ini.

Pergi tanpa membawa dompet, dan ponsel. Tidak pergi ke rumah temannya, lalu dimanakah Baekhyunnya bersembunyi?! Apa calon istrinya diculik?! Atau… _jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh Chanyeol… _

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat seekor _puppy _sedang mengkerut ketakutan di luar.

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya bersama (calon) ayah mertuanya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Ayah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik Ayah segera istirahat, aku tahu ayah pasti tidak tidur dengan nyenyak, _kan?!" _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

_"Ya. Tebakanmu benar sekali anak muda." _Jinki pun ikut terkekeh. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hati-hati dijalan." _

"Ya, Ayah."

.

.

"Hey…"

Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala _puppy _yang mengkerut ketakutan. Bahkan kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba menutup telinga nya, ketika bunyi guntur bergemuruh di langit bersamaan dengan kilat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan perusahaanku?! Apa kau tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang?! Atau kau dibuang oleh pemilikmu?! Jika benar malang sekali nasibmu"

Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatian si _puppy _yang tadi menutup seluruh wajahnya, kini mendongak menatap matanya.

"GUK?!" Baekhyun menyalak

_kau pasti Chanyeol kan?! _

"GUK?!" Si _puppy _menyalak lagi

_Kau Chanyeol bukan?! _

"Hey… hey… tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika melihat _puppy _itu menyalak kepadanya dengan telinga berdiri tegak serta ekor mungil yang mengibas secara cepat kekiri kekanan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kakinya mulai gemetaran, setelah angin bertiup dengan kencang. Pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya mulai menggigil, mungkin efek kekurangan nutrisi selama tiga hari serta kelelahan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Tolong diingat, seekor _puppy _sepertinya berjalan kaki dari gereja ke perusahaan Chanyeol. Sudah cukup itu membuatnya lelah, ditambah Baekhyun tidak makan apapun sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena dia bingung apa yang harus dia makanan. Apa dia harus makan makanan anjing juga?! Atau mengais dari tempat sampah?! Oh membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah mual… jadi dia hanya minum air untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Ketika Baekhyun terjatuh, tangan besar hangat itu spontan menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Hey, _puppy _kau baik-baik saja?! Badanmu hangat, apa kau sudah makan?! Sudah minum?!" Chanyeol bertanya. Terselip rasa khawatir disana, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun di luar sana.

Apakah ia baik-baik saja?!

Apakah nasibnya sama dengan _puppy ?! _Semoga saja tidak.

Tanpa merasa jijik Chanyeol menggendong _puppy _dengan bulu sebagian putih dan coklat muda yang sudah kumal. Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan lembut seakan-akan _puppy _mungil itu adalah barang pecah belah. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju meja yang berada di sudut kiri dari pintu masuk. Meminta kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu staf yang tersisa di sana.

"Mana kunci mobil ku?!"

"Ah-Presdir Park. Tunggu sebentar biar kucari." Lantas Pegawai tersebut terlihat sibuk mencari kunci mobil Chanyeol. Saat menemukannya, pria itu langsung memberikan kepada sang empunya. "Ini Presdir. Maafkan kelalaian divisi kami" lalu pria yang diketahui bernama Jackson membungkuk hormat.

"Bukan masalah." Chanyeol mengambil kuncinya. Kemudian berlalu bersama puppy mungil yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Jadi, Chanyeol memutuskan membawa pulang si _puppy _mungil yang ia temukan di depan pintu masuk perusahaannya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen hal pertama yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah memanaskan susu untuk si puppy yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur toben (nama anjingnya yang kini berada dirumah orang tuanya).

Setelah menghangatkan susu, pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menuangkan susu tersebut ke dalam wadah tempat bisa toben menghabiskan susu.

"Hei mungil" panggilnya. Chanyeol meletakkan wadah di sudut kanan _puppy_ nya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus tubuh Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun rupanya.

"Aku membawakanmu susu hangat. Ayo bangun"

Karena tak ada tanda-tanda si _puppy _akan membuka matanya, lantas Chanyeol mengangkatnya. Memindahkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya masih setia mengelus-elus bulu coklat muda itu.

"Aku belum memberikanmu nama, bagaimana dengan nama 'baekkie' bukankah lucu?!"

Ia tersenyum. Menyebutkan nama 'baekkie' mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang saat ini sedang dicari keberadaannya.

"Kau tau. Aku baru saja ditinggal oleh pengantin wanitaku. Dan aku berharap kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku, baekkie"

_"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah!" _

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun sengaja mengibaskan ekornya. Agar Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya sudah terjaga.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menggendong Baekhyun. Membuat mereka saling bertatap muka. Ada rasa menyesal di dalam hati Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu paras wajah (mantan) calon suaminya setampan ini. Jika saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, Baekhyun ingin memilih menikahi pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan susu hangat untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan dan minumkan?! Ah… orang yang membuangmu sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuang anak anjing se-menggemaskan dirimu?!"

Kemudian sebuah wajah berisi susu hangat berada di depan Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar, Ah setidaknya jadi anak anjing tidak terlalu mengenaskan juga. Buktinya saja, Baekhyun bisa berdekatan dengan (mantan) calon suaminya. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak berubah menjadi seekor _puppy, _ia tidak akan tau siapa itu (mantan) calon suaminya, setampan apa dirinya, ah… Baekhyun tidak mau bersyukur juga sih, jika dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang dialami Baekhyun itu seperti cerita-cerita princess dalam serial disney, (khusus _snow white_. Hanya bedanya Baekhyun berubah menjadi _puppy _yang menggemaskan tidak tertidur seperti 'putri salju' dan sama-sama terbebas dari kutukan setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya.)

Dalam hati Baekhyun (juga) mengucapkan rasa syukur. Sebab Chanyeol mau membawanya pulang, menampungnya, memberi makan dan minum. Tapi apakah Baekhyun harus makan makanan yang seperti lainnya makan?

_'itu urusan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik aku minum susu ku dulu sebelum hangatnya hilang.' _Lalu si _puppy _meminum susu yang sudah disediakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Whoa…" gumam Chanyeol setelah mendapati wadah itu sudah bersih.

Baekhyun masih menjilati sisa-sisa susu yang masih tersisa disana.

"Apa kau masih lapar?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah… kau masih lapar. Tunggulah disini sepertinya aku punya sedikit nasi dan bulgogi."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Soalnya Chanyeol tidak memberikan makanan 'anjing' tapi lelaki tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik itu memberinya sedikit nasi dan daging bulgogi (kesukaannya).

_'Mungkin malam ini aku bisa makan dengan enak.' _Baekhyun membatin.

Merasa cukup kuat dan sedikit senang. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit, meloncat kesana kemari menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dengan sepiring nasi dan juga bulgogi.

Hanya membayangkan nya saja Baekhyun sudah kesusahan menelan air liurnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol datang dengan dua piring di tangannya. Satu piring kecil ia taruh untuk si mungil yang sedang mengitari kakinya, kemudian satunya lagi untuk dirinya.

Dan mereka pun makan bersama dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai acara makan malam bersama si _puppy_, barunya.

Chanyeol memutuskan pergi membersihkan diri sebelum merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur nya. (Tempat dimana seharusnya kini mereka, hm tidur bersama)

Di ruang tengah, Baekhyun yang tertidur setelah memakan makan malam nya bersama Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi guntur.

Ia menggeram, menyalak lirih. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berdoa semoga saja hujan segera mereda, agar suara petir, guntur atau suara gemuruh yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan partikel di langit segera menghilang dari pendengaran nya.

_"Hiks… nenek hujannya tidak mau berhenti." _Dan dia mulai mengeluh, lagi.

_**"Bersabarlah…" **_bisikkan itu kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, berlari kesana kemari, mengitari ruangan tersebut.

Telinganya berdiri tegak, mata _puppy _nya mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan it, waspada jika sewaktu-waktu si nenek itu muncul dari berbagai arah.

_"Nenek… dimana?!" _Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Sekali lagi, dia masih berlari kesana kemari.

_**"Nenek selalu bersamamu, ingat itu." **_Si nenek menjawab dengan bisikkan yang menggema di pendengaran Baekhyun.

_JEDERRR! _

Kilat turun bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang seperti bom atom di kota hiroshima.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mengkerut, ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

Badan nya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara aneh. Seperti merintih kesakitan.

Tapi tak selang beberapa lama, Baekhyun mendapati tubuhnya melayang lalu kehangatan yang bisa dia rasakan.

Indra penciuman nya mencium aroma orang yang duduk bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu, menikmati makan malam bersama dengannya, ya orang yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya adalah orang yang sama duduk bersamanya menikmati nasi putih hangat dengan bulgogi diatasnya, orang yang membawanya pulang ke apartemen mewah, orang yang seharusnya ia nikahi, dan orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"_Baekkie~ya,_ jangan takut ada aku disini." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun lembut. (Mencoba menenangkan)

"_Baekkie~ya…_" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia membawa _puppy _itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Karena diluar masih hujan lebat, maka untuk hari ini kau boleh tidur bersamaku." Chanyeol kini tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan Baekhyun pun tak tahu.

Tangan kanan nya menyibak selimut, tangan kirinya menurunkan si puppy dari dekapannya. "Kau tahu?!" Chanyeol menatap puppy matanya, sembari tersenyum lembut. "Kau itu mengingatkanku kepada calon istriku. Kau tahu ayah mertuaku sangat mencemaskannya sampai-sampai ia menangis saat kami berbicara tadi. Beliau bilang '_Hari ini hujan deras turun diiringi dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar… di luar sana apakah.. apakah Baekhyunku dapat berteduh, lalu siapa yang akan memeluknya, dia pasti ketakutan'_" mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah tiga hari dia menghilang seolah ditelan oleh bumi. Yang kami temukan hanya gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan di hari Baekhyun pergi. Aku tak masalah dia menolak menikah denganku, aku tak kan marah. Semuanya bisa dibicarakan dengan baik. Jangan seperti itu…" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya.

.

.

"Jangan melarikan diri dan pergi begitu saja."

.

.

"Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu dan menenangkanmu sampai kau jatuh tertidur. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku melakukan ini agar dia (Baekhyun) kau tahu maksudku kan?! Semoga ada seseorang yang mau memeluknya, menjaganya"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang masih asyik memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Menatap wajah kemerahan Chanyeol karena menangis. Menangisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melompat ke atas dada bidang Chanyeol. Menjilati rahang tegas milik pria itu.

_'maafkan aku… maafkan aku, Chanyeol~ah.' _

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: _bingung gak?!

TBC or END?!

Thank u somad,


	3. Mimpi

**Because Of A Green Apple**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Chan_Baek**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni hasil kerja keras author **_**chanbaever, **_**dilarang jadi pembaca dalam diam. Wajib follow and fav cerita ini, gak deh becanda. **

**.**

**Don't forget?! Tinggalkan jejak, jejak kaki juga boleh kok 😁**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Mimpi.

.

.

_"Cc-chanyeol?"_

_"Chanyeol kaukah itu?" _

_Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut, dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya apakah wanita ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. _

_"Baek… hyun?" Chanyeol menebak. _

_"Ya, ya ini aku Baekhyun" aku Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, membawa keduanya duduk di bangku taman. _

_"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku Baekhyun?" Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan kemarahan. _

_Baekhyun menunduk, membiarkan keheningan memberi jeda. _

_"Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. _

_Mungkin jika waktu itu Baekhyun tidak kabur, mungkin saja ia tidak akan semenderita ini. Baekhyun tidak mungkin bertemu nenek itu, dan nenek itu tidak akan memberikan apel yang bisa mengubah Baekhyun menjadi seekor puppy. _

_Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Baekhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun, mengguncangnya pelan. _

_"Jawab pertanyaanku Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. _

_"Apa dengan cara 'melarikan diri' semua masalah akan terselesaikan? Apa kau senang membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkan dirimu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahmu sebelum kau memutuskan pergi? Lalu sekarang kau datang dan dengan mudahnya meminta maaf kepadaku atas kesalahan besar yang kau perbuat?" _

_"Apakah sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi… apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Baekhyun?" _

_"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan ayah dan ibuku?" _

_"Jawab aku Baekhyun. Jangan diam saja. Diam tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah." _

_Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _

_"Maafkan aku Chanyeol… hiks" iya Baekhyun mengakui kesalahannya. _

_"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku bersalah… aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, hiks… tolong maafkan aku" bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat, ia sungguh menyesal. Andai Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah gadis itu melarikan diri. _

_Lelaki itu diam membatu. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hati kecilnya berkata 'peluklah Baekhyun' tapi otaknya berkata 'biarkan saja dia, biar tahu rasa' meski akhirnya Chanyeol memilih mengikuti apa kata hati kecilnya. _

_Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh bergetar Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, sesekali Chanyeol memberikan tepukkan menengangkan pada punggung yang juga ikut bergetar karena pemiliknya tengah menahan isakan tangis. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. _

_Sialnya tangisan Baekhyun pecah setelah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya. _

_Pria itu sudah memaafkannya? Apa Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan maaf secepat itu? _

_"Chanyeol… cchan… yeol" ia berteriak histeris. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok nenek yang sedang menatap matanya. Bibir keriput itu menyeringai, membuat bulu halus Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. _

_"Kenapa Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak kalah panik. _

_"Tolong aku… Chanyeol tolong aku…" rancau Baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol melihatnya. Ketika tubuh mungil Baekhyun menyusut dan berubah menjadi seekor puppy… mirip seperti anak anjing yang ia pungut tadi malam._

.

.

"BAEKHYUN" panggil Chanyeol.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rasa khawatir menggerogoti hatinya. Chanyeol tidak ingat teriakannya membangunkan sosok lain yang kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Sosok yang berada di atas dada bidangnya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Si _puppy. _

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kuharap yang tadi itu hanya **sebuah mimpi.**" Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membetulkan posisi Baekhyun, setelahnya ia menaruh Baekhyun tepat di atas bantal empuknya. Menatap tubuh mungil dengan nafas teratur itu lekat-lekat. Mereka ulang setiap kejadian yang baru saja ia mimpikan. Betulkah _puppy _ini adalah Baekhyun?

Mimpi tadi terasa nyata bagi Chanyeol. Matanya menatap jam weker yang berada di atas nakas samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan gerak-gerik baekkie yang menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Baekkie~ya ada apa?" Tangannya mengelus-elus bulu coklat muda Baekhyun. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengerang dalam tidurnya, ketika merasakan sesuatu benda lunak basah menjilati pipi kanannya.

Tunggu...

Benda lunak basah menjilati pipinya.

"Toben~ah, berhenti menjilatiku" telapak tangan kirinya mengusap pipi kanannya.

"GUK!"

_"Aku bukan toben bodoh!" _

"GUK"

_"Chanyeolra, cepat bangun aku lapar" _

Ia tidak akan menyerah. Baekhyun terus menjilati seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauhkan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Baekhyun akan tetap kembali, mengulanginya lagi. Menjilati wajah tampan itu.

_"Hihi, lucu juga." _Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Ia terus menjilati wajah Chanyeol hingga kedua mata besar Chanyeol terbuka.

"Kupikir Toben" gumam Chanyeol saat pertama kali melihat bahwa yang dari tadi menjilatinya bukanlah anjing dengan bulu gimbal berwarna hitam melainkan seekor anak anjing berjenis corgi dengan bulu mendominasi warna coklat muda. Puppy matanya mengerjap lucu. Baekhyun senang sekali melihat Chanyeol terbangun akibat ulahnya.

"Kau pasti lapar, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Lalu Baekhyun berlari ke sisi lain tempat tidur, menyalak pada pintu kamar Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Oke! Baiklah… baiklah… tuan putri yang tidak sabaran." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang seringan bulu.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan Baekhyun berada di dalam dekapannya berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur rumahnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah, membiarkan _puppy _itu berlarian kesana kemari mengeksplor rumahnya.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan segelas susu hangat untuk si puppy yang bergerak aktif tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Ah~Baekkie ya, kemari" Tangan Chanyeol mengibas-gibas di udara.

Yang dipanggil berlari menghampiri, mengendusi jemari kaki Chanyeol.

"Aigoo… lucunya uri Baekkie~ya" ia berjongkok kemudian duduk bersila bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang meminum susu hangatnya.

Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan menurutnya. Lidah pendeknya menjulur menyambut susu hangatnya, dia tampak menikmati semua yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Minum yang banyak biar cepat besar seperti Toben" kata Chanyeol. "Sepertinya aku harus memindahkan Toben ke rumah ibuku sementara waktu, jika tidak ingin baekkie ku yang menggemaskan ini di hamil muda" tawa Chanyeol mengudara membuat Baekhyun menghentikan acara meminum susunya.

Anjing kecil itu mendongak dengan kepala miring menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Hahaha, jangan khawatir baekkie~ya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan toben menyentuhmu." Chanyeol mengerling imut. Dan Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ia masih tertawa dan mulai terbahak-bahak saat Baekhyun tersedak, terbatuk, lucu.

"Ah… aku bisa gila jika terus menggodamu. Cepat habiskan susumu kemudian duduk diam di atas sofa itu." Telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada sofa berkulit lembut berwarna biru pastel. "Tunggu aku disana, kita akan pergi ke kantor." Lanjut Chanyeol sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

_"Chanyeol bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa duduk di atas sofa itu sedangkan kaki-kaki ku ini terlalu kecil, melompat pun takkan sampai._" Baekhyun mengendus kesal. Lalu kembali meminum susunya sampai habis tak tersisa.

1 jam berlalu.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, memakai kemeja berwarna putih, dasi berwarna hitam, serta celana bahan yang pas pada kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa bunyi ketukan sepatu pantofel menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumahnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam jas berwarna hitam dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tas kerja nya.

Baekhyun datang menghampirinya, buntut kecilnya menari kesana kemari, ia gembira. Chanyeolnya terlihat tampan dari bawah sini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama baekkie~ya" ucap Chanyeol.

"GUK"

_"Tak masalah, kau terlihat tampan dari bawah sini. Kkk~" _

Kaki kecilnya melompat-lompat, bahagia. Bermain sebentar bersama sepatu pantofel yang super mengkilap milik Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya baekkie bahagia sekali" Chanyeol menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja makan. Meneguk segelas susu sampai habis, lalu memakan sandwich yang sempat dia anggurkan tadi. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang terus bermain bersama bayangannya. (Karena sepatu Chanyeol terlalu mengkilap, saking mengkilapnya Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di sana)

Setelah selesai sarapan, Chanyeol menyambar jasnya, kemudian memakainya.

Dan itupun tak luput dari pengamatan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol memakai jas hitamnya waktu terasa lambat (slow motion) gerakan Chanyeol ketika memakai jasnya, wajah tampannya, Ah… Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal tidak menikahi lelaki setampan ini.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi ke kantorku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah perusahaan, Chanyeol datang ke kantor bersama seekor _puppy _yang super duper menggemaskan. Baekhyun menarik perhatian banyak orang. Termasuk beberapa karyawan, cleaning service dan sekretaris Chanyeol. Oh Sehun.

Sehun sedari tadi mengajaknya bermain. Mulai dari mengajarkan berguling, meminta tangan, dan ketika mendengar suara 'BANG' maka Baekhyun harus berpura-pura mati.

"Chanyeol hyung dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Apakah boleh aku membawanya pulang hitung-hitung membawakan vivi (nama anjing Sehun) teman"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membawa nya pulang." Ucap Chanyeol mutlak.

"Ish. Pelit sekali" Sehun mencibir. Tangannya mengusap-usap Baekhyun yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Baekkie~ya, apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa meliriknya, ya pria itu sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Astaga, Hyungnya sudah pasti mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan. Setelah ditinggal kabur oleh calon pengantinnya dan sekarang bertanya kepada seekor puppy yang belum tentu mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"GUK"

Baekhyun melompat turun dari pangkuan pria berparas dingin. Berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

_"Ya, ya, ya aku lapar. Aku ingin makan nasi hangat dengan bulgogi lagi, kalau boleh" _

"Dia mengerti apa yang kau katakan, hyung?" Sehun tampak linglung, faktanya vivi tak pernah menyahuti pertanyaanya.

"Sudah kubilang, baekkie-ku itu spesial." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Pria berstatus CEO itu mengangkat Baekhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Oh - Astaga. Kupikir Ahjumma dan Ahjussi harus tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki sedikit gangguan kejiwaan setelah ditinggal kabur calon istrinya"

"Jadi, kau menganggapku gila Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol mendelik, aura gelap menguar di sekeliling nya.

"Bukankah begitu hyung? Buktinya saja kau mengira bahwa baekkie-mu itu spesial? Bahwa baekkie-mu itu mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Lagi, Sehun mencibir. Dengan santainya pria tinggi menjulang hampir seperti tiang listrik itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa.

"Mau kubuktikan?" Chanyeol menantang.

Sehun mengangguk, "Jika baekkie-mu benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan aku akan mencarikan wanita seksi untukmu."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh wanita seksi." Kata Chanyeol lirih. "Nah, sekarang baekkie~ya" Chanyeol menunduk menatap puppy gelap Baekhyun. "Hampiri Sehun dan gigit ujung celananya. Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan membelikan satu porsi nasi dan bulgogi untuk mu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"GUK… GUK… GUK"

_"Oke! Deal! Call" _seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkannya ke lantai dingin, membiarkan si puppy berlari menuju Sehun dan menggigit ujung celana yang Sehun kenakan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung" pekik Sehun heboh ketika celananya benar-benar digigit oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ya! Sudah cukup, kemari" perintah Chanyeol.

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun melepaskan gigitannya pada celana Sehun lalu kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada di balik meja kerjanya.

HUP

Ia melompat naik ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Duduk disana sambil terkekeh geli. Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sehun. Oh ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah percaya,_kan _Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Ya, aku percaya baekkie-mu spesial dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menghiburmu." Sahut Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Terserah dirimu saja Sekretaris Oh. Dan sekarang bisakah kau pesankan dua porsi nasi dan bulgogi? Aku ingin makan siang bersama baekkie-ku"

"A-APA?!"

"Apanya yang apa kau tidak dengar, hah? Aku ingin makan siang kalau kau tidak ingat ini sudah pukul 12 siang dan sudah waktunya makan siang" Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya, malas melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun.

"Ais, kau benar-benar sudah gila Tuan Park Chanyeol."

BRAK

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum pria berwajah dingin meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Serta suara bantingan pintu yang mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Telinga kecilnya berdiri tegak, matanya menatap Chanyeol, bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut. Sehun memang seperti itu tapi yeah dia orang yang baik" jelas Chanyeol.

.

.

_TOK _

_TOK _

_TOK _

Bunyi pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk. Tak lama dari itu muncul sesosok manusia bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah datar, sedatar dan serata jalan tol menuju seoul.

Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun. Ia menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu sebelum menerobos masuk bersama badannya yg tinggi itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Park. Tuan Byun datang berkunjung."

"Biarkan beliau masuk"

"Baiklah."

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol lebar-lebar, setelahnya seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ayah kenapa datang?" Chanyeol menurunkan baekkie dari pangkuannya, kemudian menyambut kedatangan Tuan Byun dengan sopan.

"Aku datang mewakilkan putriku untuk meminta maaf kepadamu, Chanyeol." Tuan Byun membungkuk 90°.

"Ah - tidak. Tidak ayah jangan seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia membawa Tuan Byun duduk di sofa. "Ayah, duduk saja. Aku akan menyuruh Sehun membuatkan minuman untuk mu." Ia keluar dari ruangannya.

Sementara Baekhyun terpaku, melihat kedatangan ayahnya. Ayahnya tampak kacau. Rambut tidak ditata, kantung mata yang menghitam, Baekhyun yakin ayahnya pasti tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan terus memikirkan dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

"Hei, mungil apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tuan Byun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang membatu.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau dia memiliki seekor _puppy _se-menggemaskan dirimu." Yang Baekhyun tahu saat ini, ayahnya sedang menggendongnya. Membawanya ke dalam pangkuan hangat yang sempat ia rindukan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Chanyeol datang dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Kau tak pernah bilang memiliki puppy seperti ini?" Tuan Byun bertanya saat Chanyeol meletakkan kopi tersebut di meja.

"Sejujurnya, aku memungutnya kemarin malam ayah." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia duduk saling berhadapan dengan Tuan Byun.

"Memungutnya?" Tangan Tuan Byun sibuk mengelus bulu halus Baekhyun.

"Ya, ayah ingat malam berhujan itu? Aku menemukannya di depan pintu masuk perusahaanku."

"Saat kutemukan dia sedang meringkuk ketakutan karena derasnya hujan serta banyaknya suara petir."

"Dia seperti putriku." Tuan Byun Jinki bergumam kecil.

"Ya. Dia seperti putrimu, makanya aku memberikan nama 'Baekkie'" Chanyeol meringis kecil, takut-takut ayah mertuanya marah karena memberikan nama kecil putrinya kepada seekor anak anjing.

"Jadi, namamu Baekkie?" Baekhyun masih terdiam. Puppynya berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol. Bukan ketakutan, tapi ia merasa benar-benar sangat menyesal.

"Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?" Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan baekkie disampingku."

"Ah - baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Ayah, bagaimana kelanjutan pencarian Baekhyun? Apakah Jaebum sudah menemukan petunjuk dimana keberadaan Baekhyun?"

Wajah Tuan Byun mendadak berubah lesu. "Jaebum belum menghubungiku lagi, Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan."

"Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol? Apa anak buahmu sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sama sepertimu ayah, masih belum."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, segala pikiran negatif tentang Baekhyun berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku takut putriku yang bodoh itu bunuh diri." Celetuk Tuan Byun memecahkan keheningan.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, "Itu tidak akan terjadi ayah. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Semoga saja. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kau tau Chanyeol perusahaanku terbengkalai karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan sampaikan salam maafku kepada ayah dan ibumu." Tuan Byun menaruh Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Dan sampai berjumpa kembali baekkie ya"

Tangannya meraih secangkir kopi yang Chanyeol buatkan untuknya, meneguk sekali dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

"Sampai bertemu kembali, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengantarkan (calon) ayah mertua sampai kedepan pintu ruangannya, tak lupa ia juga membukakan pintu. Ugh, menantu idaman.

Setelah mengantarkan Byun Jinki, ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Salah satu tangannya menarik baekhyun ke sisinya. Pikirannya melambung jauh, teringat tentang mimpinya semalam.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap lurus, tangannya mengelus bulu baekkie nya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menyahut, agar Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya memang Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun calon istrinya yang pergi melarikan diri saat upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Tapi, ia urungkan. Mungkin Tuhan menginginkan dirinya hadir di kehidupan Chanyeol sebagai penghiburnya disaat Chanyeol merasa sedih dan kecewa.

.

.

.

* * *

_a/n: _mumpung ide muncul. update deh.

Thanks to reviewnya _sofia. _


End file.
